


frogs - the scariest thing to chaewon

by chaeiz (sparklingmini)



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Frogs, Inspired by Real Events, i cant say the same about chaewon though, my best friend and i love talking about frogs, my first izone post, this is just a big i love kim minju and frogs, what chaewon thinks of frogs doesn’t represent what my friend or i think of frogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingmini/pseuds/chaeiz
Summary: chaewon could deal with those terrifying creatures, if it meant staring at the prettiest smile that could ever be on minju’s face.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 25





	frogs - the scariest thing to chaewon

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh, this is my first izone post and i’m very happy about it!! i love chaewon and izone so much, so i’m very happy about where this is. i hope you enjoy it just as much. it’s real short, i hope you can forgive me 🥺

“chaewon-unnie!” minju yells, trying to get the attention of her girlfriend.

“yeah?” chaewon questions back, looking to minju who runs to where she sits.

“cute frog pictures!!” she yells happily, and chaewon can't help but smile at her lover’s happy face.

she looks  _ so _ happy, that even though chaewon hates frogs,  _ despises  _ them, she’ll still look at the “cute” frog pictures her girlfriend has to share.

“yeah? jju-ya?” she says as minju sits down next to her. the next thing she sees is a frog picture in her face and chaewon jumps slightly.

it’s a picture of a frog with a party hat on. minju would find it cute, but chaewon shudders.

minju squeals, “ahh! how cute!”  _ there it is. _

chaewon loves her girlfriend, she really does, but her obsession with frogs is  _ terrifying  _ to chaewon.

her girlfriend doesn’t know about her immense distates for the creature and she does  _ not  _ plan on telling her. seeing that sadness on minju’s face is something she would never like to see. it’s the main reason why chaewon tries to direct minju’s attention to things that  _ don’t  _ hurt her.

minju has a heart of gold, and chaewon doesn’t want to destroy that.

“chae-unnie?” she hears from her side, and chaewon soon realises she was staring off into space.

“huh?” she replies intelligently.

“d-do you not like the frog pictures…?”

“no! no! i love the frog pictures!!” she yells,  _ very  _ aggressively, that minju jumps in her place.

minju’s eyes squint, like she isn’t believing what her girlfriend is telling her. “whatever you say unnie.”

they continue to sit there, minju scrolling through the pictures of frogs on her phone, but chaewon isn’t looking at the creatures.

she distracts herself by staring at her girlfriend’s pretty face. the way minju’s smile makes chaewon the happiest person she could be.

chaewon likes to say she’s the luckiest person ever for dating minju. especially when chaewon kisses minju to sleep every night, the smile that reaches her eyes is so,  _ so  _ pretty.

playing with minju’s hair when it’s the softest, and they are trying to sleep makes chaewon  _ melt.  _

the crescents of her eyes when she smiles at something she  _ adores.  _ like right now, scrolling through the pictures of frogs that are in her photo library.

chaewon could deal with those  _ terrifying  _ creatures, if it meant staring at the prettiest smile that could ever be on minju’s face.

—

(“i know you hate frogs, unnie, you could have just told me.”

chaewon doesn’t know what to say in response.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i plan on other izone stories for the future!!!!
> 
>   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/chaewonloml)  
>  [tumblr](https://chaeiz.tumblr.com)


End file.
